And They Met
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: A one-shot of Gajeel and Juvia as friends. Juvia goes into Phantom Lord, a newbie. And along the way, Gajeel becomes her best friend. I hope this is good! No romance at all. Just friendship.


**Hello! Raine here! Well, this is a one-shot of Gajeel and Juvia. There is no romance, but pure friendship in this. I tried keeping them in character as much as I could. Or as much as fourteen year old Juvia and Gajeel would act. But anyways! Please credit and ask if you are going to use this for anything, it would mean a lot. Well I hope you like it. Favorite the story and review it. And if you like it so much, maybe i'll write a romance story of Gray and Juvia, Gajeel watching them closely. Who knows(; . But thank you for taking the time. Have a nice night/day.**

A young blue-haired girl walked into a medium-sized guild. "Oh…" Her mouth made a perfect 'O' shape as she looked around.

She was wearing her hair up into a messy ponytail, a couple strands framing her face. She was wearing white shorts and a blue corset, pushing her partially-newly developed breasts up ever-so-slightly. The blue corset was covered with a dark blue jacket, fitting around her frame. She carried a pink umbrella with hearts on it; it dripping with water.

Juvia walked inside farther, her boots clicking on the ground. She smelled a lot of greasy foods that she never dared to try, even though she couldn't gain much weight anyways. She looked around some more, noticing older men, even some younger ones, staring at her.

Juvia looked around as hard as she could, not finding a sign of the master. Juvia just couldn't find Jose, someone she was desperately trying to find. "E-Excuse me… B-But is Master Jose here?" She asked as loud as she could, straining her voice to become louder. But not much people heard Juvia, she was hoping finally someone would.

A teenager, who looked around the same age, answered. "Not at the moment. Who's asking?" He had raven-black hair, piercing all over his body, and darker-tanned skin.

She walked closer to him, smiling. "Juvia Lockser."

"Gi Hee… I've heard of you." He stood up, looking at her up and down. "Did you try to dress like a punk to get into the group? I find that offensive and rude." He lifted his hand up, his finger caressing her chin.

Juvia would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of him, anyone in their right mind would be. "J-Juvia just thought she would try on an outfit she had stored in her closet. Is something the matter with it?"

"It's offensive that you think we're a "bad" guild." He smirked, jerking her head sideways. "The name is Gajeel Redfox." He got a hold of her chin again, keeping her to look at him.

She looked into his red eyes, too afraid to blink. "I-If you're just going to mess with Juvia, she will leave!" She tried moving from his grasp, only for him to grab her arm.

A voice came out of nowhere, making Gajeel loosen his grip on Juvia. "Gajeel, let go of her. She is our guest."

"Gi Hee, sorry boss. She was just annoying me a bit." He released his grip on her, making her fall slightly backwards.

Her feet stumbled on the hardwood floor, the heel of her boot getting caught. She fell on her butt, pretty hard as you can hear the sound of it contacting the ground. She tried to stop the pain by turning into water.

Gajeel's eyes widened. "T-The hell? What happened, Jose?" He exclaimed, looking at the puddle on the ground.

Jose sighed, going down the stairs step-by-step. "I see that you've finally discovered her magic, huh, Gajeel?"

Gajeel blinked a few times, a confused look on his face. "T-That's a bit odd. I-I mean…" She sat on the ground, her legs crossed, like no water was even there. "E-Elemental?"

Juvia nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Y-Yes."

Jose sighed. "Tsk. Tsk. Leaving a beautiful girl on the ground." He walked over to her, extending her hand out to Juvia. "Sorry, Ms. Lockser."

Juvia scoffed, taking his hand. "I-If this guy is here… Juvia doesn't want to be apart of this guild."

Gajeel crossed his arms, averting his eyes to look at a corner of the room. "Sucks for you. Bye."

Juvia growled. "Juvia can take you on…" She covered her mouth, realizing what just was uttered out of her mouth.

Gajeel's eyebrows rose. He was now interested in what she said. "Maybe we should fight and see who is stronger."

"J-Juvia didn't mean that. Juvia doesn't want to fight."

**"Then why are you joining this guild?!"** He snapped, making her jump backwards.

Juvia composed herself, even though she was still trembling. She stomped her foot, bringing her hand up to her chest. "Juvia doesn't want to fight a comrade!"

Gajeel's eyes widened once more at her words. "You're not even a member…"

Jose laughed. "Even though this is all intriguing in its own way..." Jose looked over at Gajeel, smirking. "Juvia is now a member of this guild. Mark her with the symbol!"

Gajeel snarled, giving a quick glare to Juvia. "Fine. Don't expect me to do anything else for this girl!"

"But you will help her train. I don't care if you're different magic, you can still help her with her elemental."

"B-But, Jose!"

"No buts! Do it, Gajeel!" He gave him a look that would give others a heart attack, but Gajeel just stood there, hunching his back over.

"Yes… Alright, Jose…"

"Very good." Jose patted his head, turning around in one swift movement of the leg. "Now give the guild mark to her and go to eat or whatever kids do nowadays."

Gajeel turned his attention to a scared Juvia. "Listen to me, if you bother me… I'm not afraid to take you down." He went close to her face, making Juvia take a few steps backwards.

Juvia blinked a couple times, noticing how close he was. "G-Gajeel… Juvia didn't mean to offend you."

He moved away from her, crossing his arms. "Where the hell do you want your mark?"

"Juvia doesn't know…" She looked around, trying to find a visible part of her body. "Juvia's leg is exposed, why not there?"

"Gi Hee, alright." He got the marker, moving it towards her legs. "Agh…" He groaned, grabbing her leg in a quick movement.

This made Juvia hop on her leg, moving backwards slightly. She began to lose her balance, almost falling. "A-Ah…" She finally was on her one leg perfectly. "Warn Juvia next time!"

Gajeel groaned, putting her leg on his knee as he knelt on the ground. "Stop complaining. It's like an annoying cat." He moved the stamp to her thigh, placing it on it. He moved it down, in an instant; a new blue mark appearing on her leg.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is so happy to have this on her!" She smiled, jerking her leg away from Gajeel, softly placing it back on the floor. "How does it look on Juvia?"

Gajeel blushed a soft shade of pink, looking away from her. "Doesn't matter. Let's go find some place with water." He turned his whole body around, heading towards the door.

Juvia blinked, and in that instant, he was already halfway out the door. "W-Wait for Juvia!" She began running to the pierced man, trying to catch up.

Gajeel turned his head, smirking at her. "Oh right… Welcome to Phantom Lord." He turned his head back, walking out the door.

* * *

Juvia walked around the pier, playing in the water with her hand. "It's so nice…"

"If you like water…" Gajeel's face was dripping with water, as the rain hit him.

"Which Juvia does!" Her face lit up, as she kept moving her hands in the water, creating a tiny whirlpool.

"That's actually pretty cool." He knelt down, examining the water. "So you're actually made out of water? So when you fight, it goes through you?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes, but if Juvia prepares herself. If it's a fight out of no where, Juvia is not in good terms."

"Even if you're water, can you get hurt?"

"Depends. Electricity is a weakness."

Gajeel nodded, taking off his shoes to put into the water. "I see. Are you a good fighter?" He swished his feet around, trying to create a whirlpool with his feet as she is doing with her hands.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know. Maybe we should try." She turned her head, giving him a bright smile.

Gajeel brought his hand to the back of his head. "I'll try and go easy on you, but don't expect me to do this each time."

Juvia gave him a quick nod, putting her thumb up. "Alright. Juvia recommends you to get out of the water."

Gajeel tilted his head, a bit stunned by her question. "Why?"

Juvia sighed. And with one swift hand motion, he fell feet first into the water. "Sorry." She stood up, bringing him up with her hand. "Juvia warned you."

Gajeel came up for air when she brought him out, spitting water. "Funny. Put me down so we can fight."

"This is how Juvia fights." She laughed, making the water engulf his body once more. Juvia looked down, noticing tiny air bubbles. "Juvia feels you still inside her…" She began to spin him inside the water, trying to test how much he could take.

"Juvia doesn't hear Gajeel." She giggled softly, looking downward. She felt the ground suddenly begin to shake. Her face got a bit serious, looking around to find the threat. She felt something rumble underneath her, realizing her hold on Gajeel left. She heard the board break as she was pushed into the sky.

Gajeel's arm brought her back down, holding her against the board. "Don't think that you got me. I was purposely staying under there. I was thinking of what I should do." He smirked at her, noticing her trying to look at him.

"Juvia doesn't believe that is fair!" She growled, squirming underneath the weight of his arm. "Juvia wants to fight fairly."

"You should've thought about that before drowning me. Gi Hee." He chuckled, looking down at her. "You can give up, or fight. Your choice."

Juvia was determined, smirking as she turned into her liquid form. She went into the hole, going into the water. "Fight." She spoke softly, swimming around in the water.

"Dammit! Get out!" He squinted his red eyes, looking down into the water. "Dammit! She's one with it." He heard a small girly laugh, realizing it was her. "Gah! Show yourself!"

Juvia came out of the water, in a giant bubble. "Fight Juvia. Juvia's out of the water now." She smirked, quickly moving towards him on a giant wave.

He turned both of his arms into iron, guarding himself as the water came and pushed him on the pier. He fell onto his back as the water crashed down. "Gah!"

Juvia went on the pier, being one with the water, you only saw her almond-shaped eyes and smile. "Did Juvia win?"

"Gi Hee. Of course not." He smirked, moving his arm outward. He extended his iron arm out and went through her body. "Weakness, huh?" He moved his other hand to shoot at a telephone pole, making the electricity shoot back to Juvia's body.

Juvia shouted in pain as she felt down onto the pier, turning back to herself. She heard footsteps, glancing up at the man standing above her. "Sorry, I'm not letting you win." He laughed, extending his regular hand to her.

Juvia smiled, blushing a bright red. "Alright. Juvia has to train anyways." She took his hand, getting up to her feet. "Gajeel-kun is a really talented fighter. What is your magic?"

"Iron Dragon Slayer." He smirked, making his hand into an iron club.

Juvia's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape, just like she always does. "That's why Juvia couldn't beat you. Dragon Slayers are much stronger than Elemental Mages."

Gajeel realized he was still holding her hand, quickly pulling it away. He placed his hand on his hip, smirking. "Dragon Slayers are much stronger. Gi Hee. So how old are you?"

"Juvia is fourteen. How old is Gajeel-kun?"

"I'm fifteen. And why did you add the honorific?"

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia adds honorifics to her friends. Gajeel is Juvia's friend, right?"

"S-Sure… If that's what you want."

Juvia clapped her hands together, making a bright smile. "Juvia is so happy. Nothing can make Juvia not happy!"

Gajeel looked at Juvia, then up at the grey sky. "So why does it always rain wherever you go?"

Juvia frowned. "T-Their Juvia's tears…"

* * *

Gajeel rushed into Jose's office, pushing the doors open. "What did you do to Juvia? She is so emotionless now!"

Jose sat in his big leather chair, looking over at the angry Dragon Slayer. "I showed her a couple new friends. They showed her that she shouldn't have emotions. Those things just hold people back."

"Tch. Whatever." He crossed his arms, averting his gaze from him. "I-It isn't fair to Juvia. It's not."

"It doesn't matter. Now, I have a question. How are your emotions treating you?"

Gajeel blinked a few times, not understanding the question the first time around. "What do you mean?"

Jose took a deep breath, releasing it into a sigh. "I want them away from you. They are compromising you. Before the woman came, you used to hurt anyone without hesitation. Now this girl is all you talk about!"

Gajeel twitched at his words, facing Jose. A vein popped on his forehead, his eyebrows twitching. "Juvia is emotionless. Juvia shouldn't fight, she isn't ready! How pathetic! Now do me a favor… And talk to Totomaru or something. He'll help you."

"Why? That fire idiot is going to not help."

"He and the other two of Element Four helped Juvia lose those precious emotions. That is why."

Gajeel took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Element Four?! What the hell is that?"

"The Element Four is Aria, Sol, Totomaru, and now Juvia. It's the elements. Pretty punny, correct?"

Gajeel snarled at Jose, getting angered. "So they brainwashed her? She used to smile and be full of life… Now… Nothing!"

"Drip. Drip. Drop." A voice was heard as the door opened to Jose office.

"Ah! Juvia, my dear. And the rest of your team!" Jose exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "How is the day treating you guys?"

Sol wobbled around, making a quick smirk at Gajeel. "Same Ol' Same Ol'."

Juvia nodded. "Drip. Drip. Drop. Juvia wishes to do a mission."

Jose held up a piece of paper, smirking at it. He began to twirl it around. "This is a special mission, as you can see. We need to track down a lost princess. But before I give it to you guys, take Gajeel and make him into a fighter that won't hesitate to kill or hurt anyone."

Juvia nodded, going over to Gajeel in a slump motion. "Totomaru, help." Juvia looked back at the white-black-haired man as he walked over to them.

"Alright…" He sighed, gripping on to Gajeel, having Juvia help him take him out of the room.

"You won't get away with it, Jose! Juvia will be safe one day!"

Jose laughed, sitting in his chair. He rested his elbows on the desk, connecting his hands together. He placed his chin on top of his hand-bridge. "Drip. Drip… Drop!" He teased, laughing like any villain would.

* * *

Gajeel sat on top of ruble, what seemed to be a building. "Gi Hee. I heard she went to that guild Fairy Tail." He put his hand behind his body, leaning back onto them.

A short old man went up to Gajeel, looking up at him. "Join our guild."

Gajeel brought his attention to look at him. "Why?"

"I believe everyone deserves second chances. At it's a new start for a lad like you. Make some friends, reconnect with an old one."

"What did you just say?" Gajeel gave him a glare, one that would normally scare people, like it did to Juvia.

"That water mage. She is your friend, no?"

Gajeel sat up straight, shaking his head. "No. Juvia is an acquaintance."

"From the way she speaks of you, you guys seem like Nakama."

Gajeel turned to look downward, smiling slightly. "I-I still don't want to go."

"But even the girl wants you there. I don't forgive you." He extended his hand out to him, smiling. "But I do believe in second chances, like I said. So you'll join." The old man let out a small chuckle, waiting for the pierced man to take his hand.

Gajeel smiled at the old man, taking his hand in his, giving it a firm shake. "Gi Hee. Alright, old man."

* * *

Juvia walked into the guild, smiling. "Where's Gray-Sama?" She looked around, excited to finally see her special person.

"You're so obsessed with him. I noticed he helped you get back to yourself. Gi Hee."

Juvia noticed a shadow behind her. She slowly turned around, noticing a familiar face. "Gajeel-kun!" She moved towards him, putting her arms around his waist. She gave him a tight hug, putting her head on his chest. "Juvia missed you!"

Gajeel smiled, bringing his hand up to hold her with one hand. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, trying not to make it too noticeable that it was there. "I missed you too. And the 'kun' is back. I'm sort of happy to hear it."

Juvia smiled brightly, pulling away from Gajeel. "You're apart of Fairy Tail now? Just like Juvia?"

Gajeel nodded, looking around at the new building. "I'm waiting for an angry mob to come and murder me."

Juvia pouted, puffing her cheeks up. "Don't say that, Gajeel-Kun! Juvia is here to protect her friend!"

Gajeel smiled, taking a deep breath in. "At least I'm welcomed by you." He gave her a friendly smile, a side not much see of him.

"Juvia hopes that we can do missions together. Juvia would love to have adventures with Gajeel." Juvia looked behind Gajeel, hearing Natsu's voice. "Gray-Sama!" She bounced up, going behind Gajeel. She began to run, then stopped. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Gajeel-Kun." She gave him a quick nod, running off to Gray.

Gajeel walked slowly to a bench, comfortably sitting down. He put his elbow on his knee, placing his chin on top of his hand. "Time for hate."

Natsu ran over to Gajeel, screaming his head off. "What the hell is he doing here?! He is evil! I want him out."

"Calm down, Natsu. He's a changed man."

"He is! Juvia believes he is a nice man now! He won't harm anyone else!" Juvia pleaded. "Please Natsu…"

Natsu sighed. "Fine! But if you harm anyone…!"

"I won't." Gajeel scoffed.

Gray spoke, making Juvia fangirl a bit over him. "Oh Gray-Sama, you're so smart."

A lot of chatter went amongst the guild as Gajeel joined that day. Mira officially gave him his mark, making him a Fairy Tail member. He walked around, wondering who to talk to.

He kept glancing at the blue-haired water mage, and how happy she looked. Everyone was talking to her about different things. What magic she used, where is she staying, is she happy to be apart of the guild. And for that last question, well…

You can tell from that smile of hers that she enjoyed being there. A smile that can lighten up anyone's day. A smile that even made Gajeel, the cold Dragon Slayer, smile. That actually lightened his heart.

He looked at the ground, thinking. 'I'm glad she's out of that hell hole. I can't wait until we go on missions together. Maybe go to a pier again, like the old days.' The left corner of his mouth went upward, making him smile slightly. 'She is my friend after all. My first real friend. And I was hers.'

He looked over at the girl he was thinking about, noticing her go googles for her beloved Gray-Sama. 'I'm glad the rain stopped. Honestly, I am. Gray, you're a good guy. Of course, I won't tell you that. Maybe you'll love her back, because she loves you. But if you hurt her, you won't hear the end of it.'

Juvia turned around, her hair swaying in that quick motion. She looked at Gajeel, smiling. "Gajeel-kun! Come over here!"

Gajeel smiled back, and then turned his head quickly. He got up, walking past Juvia, taking little steps at a time. He bent over slightly, getting a perfect distance to whisper. "I'm glad the tears stop."


End file.
